warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Liebe sorgt für Schwierigkeiten
Ich hab mal so überlegt, warum sollte es nicht eine Zeit gegeben haben, in der die Kätzinnen unterdrückt werden? Ich meine, könnte ja sein. Darum habe ich diese Story geschrieben. Ihr Hauptcharakter ist Apfelduft. Viel Spaß, Kurzbeschreibung Apfelduft ist eine hübsche Kätzin, die zur Zeit der Unterdrückung lebt. Die Kätzinnen sind nur dazu da, um den Nachwuchs zu versorgen und ansonsten nutzlos, wie die Kater es ausdrücken. Apfelduft muss den hässlichen und alten Kater Narbenpelz heiraten, was ihr gar nicht passt. Kurze Zeit später verliebt sie sich allerdings in den jungen Drachenherz... Hierachie Anführer: Sumpfstern - braun-gefleckter Kater Zweiter Anführer: Weizenkralle - sandfarbener Kater mit blauen Augen; Mentor von Hasenpfote Heiler: Tauschweif - alter, silberner Kater Krieger: Tannenpelz - weißer Kater mit grünen Augen Kristallschweif - grauer Kater mit schwarzern Streifen Wiesengras - graubrauner Kater mit grünen Augen Schluchtfels - rot getigerter Kater mit einer langen Narne auf der Stirn Rabenherz - schwarzer Kater mit blauen Augen Krähenflügel - grauer Kater mit blauen Augen Blättertanz - schildpattfarbener Kater mit langen Schnurrhaaren; Mentor von Froschpfote Flockentanz - weißer Kater mit langen Schnurrhaaren Gewitterwolke - dunkelgrau gestreifter Kater Narbenpelz - brauner Kater voller Narben Waldbrand - rotbraun-grau gestreifter Kater Nachtläufer - schwarzer Kater; Mentor von Amselpfote Heidejäger - creme-farbener, grünäugiger Kater Rotnacht - rot-schwarz gefleckter Kater Schwalbenwind -hellbraun-dunkelbrauner Kater; Mentor von Dickichtpfote Drachenherz - silberner Kater, dessen Fell ein bräunlichen Stich besitzt Marderbiss - dunkelbrauner Kater Geisterwächter - grauer Kater mit grauen Augen Schüler: Amselpfote - kleiner, schwarzer Kater Froschpfote - graubrauner Kater mit grünen Augen Dickichtpfote - sehr kleiner, braun getigerter Kater Hasenpfote - schwarzbrauner Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Jünglinge: Schafgarbenpfote - weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen Beinwellpfote - braune Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Erdpfote - dunkelbraune Kätzin mit grünen Augen Schmetterlingspfote - hellgraue Kätzin mit blauen Augen Libellenpfote - weiße Kätzin mit blauen Augen Jungkatzen: Glimmernacht - rötliche Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Pflaumenfell - rotbraune Kätzin mit blauen Augen Pfirsichherz - orange-rote Kätzin mit grünen Augen Schneeflocke - weiße Kätzin mit blauen Augen Apfelduft - creme-farben getigerte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Gefährtinnen: Sonnenmorgen - gelbrote Kätzin; Gefährtin von Waldbrand Abendlicht - gelbrote Kätzin; Gefährtin von Schluchtfels Fuchsfell - rote Kätzin mit grünen Augen; Gefährtin von Heidejäger Frostnacht - weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen; Gefährtin von Tannenpelz Wasserfall - graue Kätzin mit grünen Augen; Gefährtin von Kristallschweif Zwitschervogel - silberne Kätzin; Gefährtin von Weizenkralle Königinnen: Pfützenpelz - braune Kätzin; Mutter von Sternenjunges und Biberjunges Murmeltierherz - helle, gestreifte Kätzin; Mutter von Leuchtejunges Spiegelwasser - silberne Kätzin mit blauen Augen Witwen: Rosenzahn - creme-farbene Kätzin mit gelben Augen Halmpelz - hellbraune Kätzin Strohpelz - creme-farbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen Älteste: Braungras - brauner, sehr alter Kater Schneetiger - weißer Kater mit schwarzen Streifen Kapitel 1 "Steh auf!", jaullte Nesselkralle. "Der Rundlauf steht bevor!" Ich rekelte mich. Und schloss die Augen wieder. Wozu lebte ich dieses Leben eigentlich? Morgens: In der dunklen Jungkatzen-Höhle essen. Mittags: In der dunklen Jungkatzen-Höhle essen. Nachmittags: Von den Katern sinnlos durch das Territorium gescheucht werden. Abends: In der dunklen Jungkatzen-Höhle essen. Nachts: In der dunklen Jungkatzen-Höhle schlafen. Und nein, man freut sich auch nicht so wahnsinnig darüber, nachmittags mal nach draußen zu kommen, denn neben einem rennt ein Kater her und wenn man nicht schnell genug ist, kommt man mit zerkratzten Pelz nach Hause. Bei mir leben lauter junge Kätzinnen, die darauf warten, dass jemand sie zur Gefährtin nimmt. Meine Mutter kam herein. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn sie zählte zu den Ältesten und ist Witwe. Witwen werden im Clan verachtet, obwohl keiner etwas dafür kann, wenn die Gefährten sterben. "Nicht für Apfelduft", sagte Mutter. "Was hast du dazu denn schon zu sagen?", fauchte Nesselkralle. "Nun, es hat sich jemand für sie gefunden. Und die Vorbereitungen haben nicht viel Zeit, Sonnenuntergang ist nah!" "Toll", meinte Nesselkralle ironisch und spuckte zum Abschied auf den Boden. "Wie bitte?", sagte ich. "Wer?" Bitte ein netter, hübscher Kater in meinem Alter! "Narbenpelz" "Narbenpelz? Hat der sie noch alle? Der ist fast ein Ältester!" "Etwas mehr Respekt! Als ich heute zum Schmutzplatz ging, hat er gesagt, dass er dich nimmt." Narbenpelz war weder nett noch hübsch noch jung, "Komm, die anderen Witwen erwarten dich schon!", flötete meine liebreizende Mutter. Sie war der Meinung, dass das alles seine Richtigkeit hatte mit der Unterdrückung der Kätzinnen. Seufzend folgte ich ihr und meine beste Freundin Pflaumenfell schaute mir mitleidig nach. Die Witwen rieben mein Fell mit Rosmarin und Lavendel ein und setzten mir einen Kranz aus roten Rosen auf den Kopf. Die blöden Dornen stachen mir in die Ohren, aber ich hielt still und ließ alles über mich ergehen. Was hätte ich auch bitte ausrichten können? Kapitel 2 Als die Sonne den Himmel rot färbte, war es so weit. Ich holte tief Luft und tauchte zwischen den Bäumen am Rande des Lagers auf. Die Katzen hatten eine breite Gasse gebildet, die übersäht war mit Blütenblättern. Sumpfstern stand auf einem Fels am anderen Ende und neben ihm der hässlichste Kater des Clans - Narbenpelz. Hinter sein rechtes Ohr war eine weiße Rose gesteckt. Bevor ich den schrecklichsten Moment meines Lebenes lebe, erzähle euch von unseren Regeln und meiner Zeit als Junges. Ich wurde in der Blattfrische geboren, zusammen mit meinerm Bruder Schwalbenwind. Ich bin cremefarben wie meine Mutter und habe bernsteinfarbene Augen. Strohpelz erzog uns hart und ich durfte nicht raufen geschweige denn dabei zu sehen, während mein Bruder sich die wildesten Kämpfe mit anderen Jungen lieferte. Er würde ja auch zum Krieger ausgebildet werden. Nach sechs Monden Langeweile, die ich zusammen mit meiner Freundin Pflaumenjunges aushielt, wurde Schwalbenjunges ein Schüler und ich ein Jüngling. Als Jüngling hat man keinen Mentor, es gibt nur Krieger, mit denen man stundenlang Ausdauertraining und so was übt. Und das nur, damit einen perfekten Körper besitzt. Nach zwölf Monden wird man Jungkatze und ein Kater ein Krieger. Als Jungkatze wird man immer noch einmal täglich durch das Territorium gejagt, damit man auch dann nicht zu dick wird. Wenn sich ein Krieger für einen entscheidet, dann heiratet man. Das ist Tradition. Man sieht toll aus, der Anführer sagt ein paar Worte und ab da ist man eine Gefährtin. Dann bekommt man traditionell Junge und geht deswegen direkt nach der Hochzeit in die Hochzeits-Höhle. Man wird Königin und hofft möglichst viele Kater zu kriegen, damit die Junge nicht genau so leiden müssen wie man selber. Wenn der Gefährte stirbt, was meistens am Alter liegt, ist es die Schuld der Kätzinnen, weil diese die Kater angeblich nicht glücklich genug gemacht haben. Im Clan … Hab ich schon was über den Clan gesagt? Wir sind "der" Clan, er hat keinen richtigen Namen. Und wir leben in einer hügeligen Landschaft, dass Lager selber liegt auf einem kleinem Berg. So, genug gesagt, schließlich heirate ich jetzt. Ich lief langsam auf Narbenpelz zu. Mit meinem Ohr schob ich die eine Dorne ein Stück nach hinten. Ein Kater in den vorderen Reihen schaute spöttisch auf mich herab. Es war Drachenherz, dessen Fell silbern-bräunlich war. Ich funkelte ihn an und stolzierte weiter. Meine Mutter sah stolz auf mich hinunter. Sie hatte damals auch einen alten Kater geheiratet. Mein Vater hat ich nie erlebt, er war vor meiner Geburt gestorben. Er war viel zu lange Krieger gewesen und deswegen auch nur kurz ein Ältester. Er war 80 Blattwechsel alt geworden. Vor dem Fels bei Sumpfstern und Narbenpelz blieb ich stehen. "Wir sind heute zusammen gekommen, um diese beiden Katzen zu verheiraten. Narbenpelz, willst du sie, Apfelduft, zur Gefährtin nehmen?" Die Stimme des Anführers schallte über die Lichtung. "Ja", antwortete Narbenpelz einfach. "Gut. Hiermit erkläre ich die beiden zu den Gefährten. Apfelduft, du wirst ihn ehren und lieben bis zu deinem Tod." Ich nickte langsam und zweifelnd. "Aus Tradition heraus wird der Rosenkranz jetzt in den Bach gelegt." Ich zerrte mir das Ding vom Kopf und warf ins Wasser. Narbenpelz legte seine Rose behutsam in den Kranz hinein. Sie trieben aus dem Lager. Die Versammlung löste sich auf. Die Witwen räumten die ganzen Blütenblätter weg. Narbenpelz sagte: "Los, geh!" und trieb mich in die Hochzeits-Höhle hinein. Willkommen, Albtraumleben! Kapitel 3 Am nächsten Morgen rekelte ich mich. Vom Frischbeutehaufen nahm ich mir eine kleine Maus. Ich würde Junge von Narbenpelz bekommen. Von Narbenpelz! Nach dem ich sie verspeist hatte, kam Drachenherz vorbei. Er war arrogant und egoistisch. Mit so jemandem brauchte ich mich nicht abzugeben. "Die Gefährten-Runde ist morgens, Apfelduft. Ich wurde für dich eingeteilt." Na toll, jetzt würde ich von einem Idioten durch die Gegend gescheucht werden! Ich seufzte und folgte ihm. Viele Tage später lag ich immer noch verwirrt und glücklich auf der Wiese. Drachenherz hatte mich nicht gekratzt oder gebissen, selbst als ich faul getrabt war. Da war nur dieser Blick gewesen. Mitfühlend, entschuldigend, liebevoll. Was sollte das? Vor einiger Zeit lag dort nur Spott. Er war so nett. Nicht nur bei dem Lauf. Gestern hatte er mir sogar Frischbeute gebracht. Ich lief zum Kriegerbau. "Ist Drachenherz da?", fragte ich vorsichtig. "Was willst du, nutzloses Ding?" Ich ging nicht darauf ein. "Ich will wie gesagt zu Drachenherz." "Ich komme schon!", ertönte eine Stimme aus den Tiefen des Dickichts. Der silbrige Kater schob sich hinaus und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. "Ähm, Drachenherz, ich wollte dich etwas fragen, dir etwas sagen." "Ich dir auch!" Er zog mich mit, aus dem Lager hinaus und durch ein paar Brombeeren hindurch. "Apfelduft…Ich…Ich liebe dich. Wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin, fliege ich mehrere Schwanzlängen über dem Boden! Nun ja, weißt du, so ist das. Ich weiß, du hast einen Gefährten, aber… Ach, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür!" "Nein", sagte ich. "Genauso wenig wie ich." Ich spürte eindeutig das Gefühl von Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch. Drachenherz' Augen wurden größer. "Du auch?" Ein Schnurren ertönte aus seiner Brust. "Weißt du, es gibt da so eine Höhle. Auf einem Berg. Dort kommt niemand hin. Es muss ja nicht immer die Hochzeits-Höhle sein." Er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich blinzelte zurück und folgte ihm fröhlich. Kapitel 4 "Müsste es nicht bald so weit sein?", knurrte Narbenpelz mürrisch. Tauschweif tastete mich weiterhin seelenruhig ab. "Sie erwartet Junge. Aber noch nicht so lange. Höchstens einen halben Mond sind die Kleinen alt." Der junge Heiler strahlte mich an. "Du bist gesund und deine Jungen auch!" Ich versuchte zu schnurren, doch es blieb mir in der Kehle stecken. Schnell rannte ich aus dem Heilerbau und stieß auf der Lichtung mit Drachenherz zusammen. Er schaute mich überrascht an. "Was ist?" "Ich erwarte Junge. Von dir!" "Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?" "Weil Tauschweif sagt, sie sind erst einen halben Mond alt und meine Hochzeit war vor einem Mond!" Meine Stimme wurde richtig hysterisch. "Aber, findest du es denn nicht besser, wenn sie von mir sind?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Doch, schon…Aber…Was ist wenn sie dir ähnlich sehen? Was dann?" Er seufzte. "Ach, komm schon, in einem Clan sind doch alle irgendwie miteinander verwandt." "Du hast wahrscheinlich recht." Auf einmal verließ mich die ganze panische Ruhe und ich sank erschöpft zu Boden. "Geh zu den Königinnen und lass dich versorgen.", flüsterte Drachenherz sanft in mein Ohr und leckte mir über das Fell. Ich rappelte mich hoch und ging langsam und schwerfällig zum Königinnen-Bau. Drachenherz schaute mir traurig nach. Narbenpelz war ihm wahrscheinlich zuvor gekommen, sonst wäre ich jetzt Drachenherz' Gefährtin und all das wäre erlaubt. Es wäre egal gewesen, ob die Junge auch silbern-bräunlich waren und wir würden unsere Liebe nichr geheim halten müssen. Leise betrat ich den Bau. Pflaumenfell saß dort schon und schaute mich an. "Ich habe schon dein Nest rübergebracht und es mit Federn ausgepolstert.", sagte sie und geleitete mich dort hin. "Du bist so liebenswürdig, Pflaumenfell. Du hast mindestens so jemand netten wie Drachenherz verdient." Ich stockte. Gerade hatte ich mich verraten! Pflaumenfell wollte natürlich alles wissen und ich erzählte ihr von unsere anfänglichen Verliebtheit bis zu den heutigen Jungen. Zum Glück waren die anderen Königinnen, Pfützenpelz, Murmeltierherz und Spiegelwasser, mit den Jungen draußen. "Oh Gott, du Arme!", meinte sie am Ende und kuschelte sich an mich. "Aber sie werden bestimmt wunderschön." Mit diesen beruhigenden Worten schlief ich ein. Bisschen Geduld, bald geht's weiter, Leute ;) Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Flowing Honey